The present invention relates to a desk-top slide type circular power saw, and more particularly to a desk-top slide type circular power saw which is capable of performing a slant cutting, and in which a cutter means, slides back and forth.
In general, a desk-top circular power saw is well known in which a slant cutting is possible and a cutter means is movable back and forth.
FIG. 11 is a side elevational view showing a desk-top slide type circular power saw disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 62-162001. A turntable 102 is rotatably mounted on a base 101. A holder 103 is rotatably mounted through a shaft 104 on a rear face 102a of the turntable 102. The rotation of the holder 103 is adjusted by a slant adjust knob 105. On the other hand, a bearing portion 103a is formed in an upper portion of the holder 103. A slide shaft 106 is supported slidably in the axial direction to the bearing portion 103a. The back and forth movement of the slide shaft 106 is adjusted by a back-and-forth adjust knob 107. A cutter means 109 is swingably mounted through a hinge 108 at an end portion of the slide shaft 106.
In order to obliquely position the cutter means 109 of the slide type circular power saw with such an arrangement, the slant adjust knob 105 is loosened, and the holder 103 is rotated about the shaft 104. Also, in order to move the cutter means 109 back and forth, the back-and-forth adjust knob 107 is loosened and the slide shaft 106 is moved back and forth.
However, since the slant adjust knob 105 for the slant or oblique adjustment is provided on the holder 103 located at the rear face of the turntable 102, in the case where the cutter means 109 is held in the advanced position (shown in FIG. 11), the slant adjust knob 105 is located far from the operator. Thus, the conventional circular power saw suffers from the problem that it is difficult to perform the adjusting work to reduce the working efficiency. In addition, the saw is weak in mechanical strength because the turntable 102 is discrete from the holder 103 having the bearing portion 103a.